He Will Rise Again
by IloveMerlinandArthur
Summary: It's time for Arthur's fortold return, but how will he cope with the time difference and the darkness that is on its way? With the help of Merlin, will they together, united be able to fight the dark? Read and Review please.
1. Prologue - The King is Dead

Author's Note: I don't own anything; if I did Arthur wouldn't have died. I would like to say that I am a huge fan of the Merlin TV series, and am quite sad at the way it ended. So this is my take on Arthur returning when he is needed most. I'm not sure if this going to be Slash, but we will see where it goes. If you think it should be slash or have any ideas for the story please write in a review for me to read thanks.

Prologue: The King is dead

…Sometime during the 6th century, Britain…

The battle of Camlann had ended two days ago and the war against Morgana had been won and ended less than ten minutes ago, with Camelot standing victorious. The Knights of the Round Table searched for survivors and most importantly their king. The queen had sent knights to search for her husband, but they would search fruitlessly for someone that they would never find. It was pure chaos; thousands of people lay dead, dying and unburied. Some of the survivors would be forever scarred; physically and mentally.

…miles away from Camelot…..

A young man with jet black hair and pained blue eyes sat on the wet ground next to the lake of Avalon clutching his beloved king to his chest. He cried unrestrained tears of a deep sadness and heartbroken cries of pain which carried across the land. Somehow adding to all the misery and unhappiness that now clung to the earth itself; like how red wine stains a white shirt or blood stains on carpet that cannot be removed no matter how many times one tries to clean it. Merging with its surroundings, permanently etched into the fabric of the world.

"Merlin" gasped the king in a weak dying voice "I want to say….something to you…that I have never….said to you….before"

"What is it Arthur?" whispered Merlin through his tears, the king looked into Merlin's eyes for what would be the last time.

"Thank You" said Arthur just as his eyes closed slowly the light in them fading, as if he were merely falling asleep, his body immediately went from tense to limp. His body remained but his spirit had gone.

…back in Camelot…

The news of King Arthur's death reached the queen and the knights, Sir Leon steps forward toward the massive crowd that had gathered and speaks with a resigned voice; "The king is dead".


	2. chapter one - More than a thousand Years

Author's Note: I have decided this story is **NOT **going to be slash, I totally agree with HPluver4eva77 and am going to stick to friendship only, for it will make the story more easy to write and a good choice too since I'm not good at writing about all the lovey dovey stuff.

Chapter one: More than a thousand years

The year was 2013 and yet Merlin was still there, where he promised to wait until the day that King Arthur would rise again. He walked by the isle of Avalon everyday and everyday he would stop and look out into the waters, perhaps he was waiting for a sign that would tell him that Arthur was coming. But no, the waters of the lake had been still, calm and peaceful for more than a thousand years now.

A lot of things had changed in the past years; Knights disappeared and were replaced by soldiers, swords were thrown away and guns were made. Horse-drawn wagons became unpopular when the first cars were built and were only used by those on farms and sometimes by royalty. Huts became houses with more than one bedroom, most towns became cities with sky-rise buildings instead of castles, and castles crumbled and fell into ruins and were now used as tourist attractions. Buses, trains and planes were more fashionable to use as transportation instead of horses. Horses were only ridden now for pleasure rather being a necessity, dirt trails became asphalt roads.

The story of King Arthur and the knights of the round table became just that; a story, nothing more and nothing less than an awe-inspiring tale of adventure, a myth, a favourite legend to be told to young children as a bedtime story. Merlin was still considered to be the greatest sorcerer of all time, but he too eventually became just a story, a myth. Magic hadn't fled from the land, but it was practised less and less, mostly practised in private. The witch hunts had driven the remaining sorcerers into hiding and a lot of people were killed, as the years came and went magic was all but forgotten and people no longer thought that it existed, it was now a fairytale to be dreamed about.

Wednesday, 2nd of Jan, 2013 Time: 3:00am

Merlin was asleep in his two-story house and was having what appeared to be dreams. He hadn't had dreams in years, those had stopped only days after Arthur's death, and perhaps it was because his magic had deserted him at around the same time. But he was immortal and nothing was going to change that, all but one thing: the coming of Arthur. Five minutes passed in eerie silence until Merlin bolted upright in his bed, screaming. When he did several things happened at once; the glass of water on the bedside table shattered into at least a hundred pieces, spilling the water. The foundations of the house trembled as if experiencing an earthquake and the curtains were blowing rapidly as if in a strong breeze. Merlin stared around his room, his heart pounding in his chest.

For the first time in a long time, Merlin felt truly alive as if the meaning of his continued existence had returned. Curiosity won out and Merlin stretched his arm out toward the broken glass, muttered a few words of the old religion and amazingly he felt the tingle in his arm as the glass repaired itself.


	3. Chapter Two - A Foretold Return

Author's Note: I would like to thank all of you who have favourited and follow my story, you inspired me to continue. This chapter is for you.

Chapter two: A Foretold Return

Merlin sat in comfortable silence and eventually decided that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep no matter what, mainly because of the tingling sensation running through his body.

Merlin finally got up, however it was a little rushed and he tripped as soon as he stood. But this didn't bother him; he hadn't felt so good in a long time. He got dressed in a light blue flannel shirt, light grey hoodie and brown pants. After Merlin was dressed he then practically bounced down the polished hardwood stairs. In excitement Merlin grabbed the remote to his television and turned it on, on the screen was some guy talking but Merlin wasn't paying attention to it. He found his coffee mug and went to make himself a nice steaming cup of coffee, Merlin liked turning the TV on even if he wasn't watching it. It made him feel less alone.

Merlin wondered for the first time that morning how his day could get any better; he knew what would do it, although he was quite unwilling to voice it aloud. Merlin didn't normally get up in the early morning to make himself some coffee, but there was something different about this one though. There was a feel of electricity in the air, a great sense of anticipation, it made him feel giddy.

By the time the clock struck 4:00am, Merlin's newly reawakened senses kicked in, telling him it was time, he had to move, that he had to get to the lake as fast as his long legs could carry him. Ten minutes was all it took for Merlin to sprint from his white two-story house to stand in front of the isle of Avalon, now known as Glastonbury Tor.

He stood staring intently at the waters.

'What was he thinking?' Merlin couldn't help but think to him, so many times he was sure, was certain that Arthur would come, would rise again. What with all the wars that had happened, so much bloodshed. It scared him to think that something worse was on its way. But all those time he was certain, he'd ran down to the lake and waited for hours on end, hoping, but it had been a vain hope. What was to say that this time wasn't going to be different? That he wasn't going to have to turn around disappointed and walk dejectedly back to his house, tears in his eyes?

Merlin didn't know what he would do if Arthur didn't come this time, he tried desperately to keep from thinking about it, but the thought came any way 'he's not coming'.

However, for some unknown, unshakeable reason, he couldn't bring himself to turn away from the lake now. Something inside Merlin kept him firmly planted where he was, wouldn't allow him to move. At the same time a part of him hoped and another part of him no longer believed. So it was with a turmoil of emotions and thoughts that kept Merlin from moving even an inch and he continued to stare into the waters, waiting.

Merlin somehow found himself sitting beneath the ancient moss-covered pine tree that stood tall and proud next to the lake almost asleep, his eyelids were dropping closed every five seconds. He fought stubbornly with his heavy eyelids and won, his victory though was to be short lived. Ten minutes later, his eyes dropped closed on their own accord. So it was at this moment that Arthur chose to arrive.

The lake, once still, was now rippling slightly as if it was experiencing an earth tremor, as if it had nerves that were high strung. Finally a hand came smoothly, rising swiftly up out of the water. The pale skin of this hand held a magnificent ruby hilted sword, which bore engraved words on both sides of the blade. On one side it read 'Excalibur' on the other an engraved inscription; '_There will always be a sunrise'._ Immediately after the sword, a blond head broke the surface of the water. Then there was the sound of splashing water caused by flailing limbs and the sound of gasping as someone desperately sucked in air, as if they had been holding their breath for a long time or had practically sprinted a 600 metre race. It was Arthur, the once and future king. He had finally came.

Arthur looked around cautiously with bright blue eyes; he glanced at the isle of Avalon and knew that this was where he had 'died'. He looked around as the sun started to rise up out of the darkness, it was like watching the very first sunrise. The light it shared was bright and dazzling at first; perhaps a sign for the future, as it lit up and chased away the shadows. It was at this point that Arthur saw him, there was his best friend; Merlin, slumped against the tree.

Arthur sheathed his sword and sloshed though the water to get to dry land and more importantly; to Merlin. He slowly approached his sleeping friend and when Arthur was an arms length away knelt down next to him. Arthur watched Merlin dream for a little bit, marvelling at his once servant's familiar face. But there was something different about him though, that was when Arthur noticed the clothes Merlin wore. He thought that they looked rather strange so he promised himself that he would ask Merlin once he woke up about it.

Arthur sat resting against the tree, next to Merlin when he turned to see his friend scrunch up his face in reaction to something he was seeing inside his mind. He made a decision and pulled Merlin into his lap; Merlin's head rested on the king's chest. Arthur held Merlin tightly to himself, they were only friends, but Arthur remembered seeing the pain and anguish in Merlin's eyes, just before he closed his all those…How many years had it been? He would ask Merlin about this as well. Arthur smiled sadly and whispered in Merlin's ear "I'm here now, Merlin, you don't have to wait anymore. I'm here".


	4. Chapter three - What are these things?

Chapter Three – What Are These Things?

Everything felt extremely fuzzy in Merlin's opinion, he remembered waiting by the lake for Arthur to come, but he hadn't and he had fallen asleep waiting. So this was the weird part, Merlin was undeniably comfortable, why?

Merlin stretched his limbs a bit, expecting really bad stiffness for sleeping on the ground, however he was pleasantly surprised, his joints didn't ache and his muscles were warm and relaxed. Merlin decided to concentrate on feeling his surroundings to try and solve this latest mystery. Under his head he felt, not a tree as he expected, but what felt like a hard pillow wrapped in metal or…if he thought about it some more…it felt like a chest covered in chain mail. The two things wrapped around his body didn't feel like branches, but more like arms.

It was at this moment that Merlin realised he was sitting in someone's lap and that not long ago was sleeping in that someone's lap. He tried to remember how this could have happened, he came up absolutely blank. He scratched his head in confusion as he thought, but was rudely interrupted by a pompous voice talking to him.

"It's about time you woke up, Merlin".

Merlin couldn't breathe, he knew that voice! Had listened to it for years, when Camelot existed. The last time he heard it was when the person it belonged to was dying. But it was unmistakably his voice! Merlin mentally shook himself as he removed himself from the person's lap and finally looked up into the eyes of Arthur Pendragon. The once and future king looked at Merlin with a slightly amused expression. Merlin couldn't believe his eyes, so to confirm that this wasn't a dream or an illusion of any kind, Merlin reached out a hand to Arthur. Just to prove that he was real, that he wasn't just going to fade away or something. His hand finally met solid flesh as he rested it on Arthur's chest above his heart.

Merlin couldn't contain himself, he was suddenly so happy that he was practically bouncing in his seat and smiling like all his wishes had come true. Well they technically had, but who needs details? Merlin looking quite like a balloon about to burst exclaimed "Oh my god! It's really you Arthur! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to come? Never mind that though, you're here, really here!"

Arthur laughed at the expression and obvious joy on Merlin's face; he had to admit it was a little contagious. They both sat there for a solid two minutes, just enjoying each others company, when Arthur asked the questions he wanted answers to.

"So tell me Merlin, what the heck are you wearing?" Asked Arthur pointing to Merlin's clothes.

"Oh, I'm wearing pants; these are slightly different to the one's I used to wear back when you were alive. The shirt is a flannel one, it means it's warmer than normal shirts, I don't really know what it's made of. The thing I'm wearing over the top is called a Hoodie, it's a jumper with a hood, something they invented a long while after your time." Replied Merlin.

"Okay…my next question is how long have I been gone?" Arthur was looking at Merlin intently now.

"Well, Arthur. Please don't freak out" said Merlin.

"Just get on with it, Merlin!"

"Alright, well…Arthur you have been gone for an over a thousand years" Merlin whispered quietly.

"What! Oh god, but that should mean your dead! But you are clearly alive, how?" asked Arthur confused.

"I'm immortal; it means I can't die, that I won't die. Well now that you're back, I don't think I am anymore. I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to age again." Replied Merlin thoughtfully.

After fifteen minutes of questions, Merlin suggested taking Arthur home with him.

"What do you mean, go home with you, Merlin. We both live in Camelot!" exclaimed Arthur.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but Camelot doesn't exist anymore, there is now an empty pasture where our home once stood" replied Merlin wincing, he wasn't going to lie to his king and friend, so he told him the truth, even if it hurt. He had to know.

"Oh, I suppose there is no hope, for our friends then? Gwaine, Leon, Percival…Gwen?" Asked Arthur despondently.

"I really am sorry, but they are gone too" replied Merlin sombrely.

They continued on up the road on which they had been walking on, in silence, until they reached the houses.

"So Merlin, which one belongs to you?" asked Arthur looking at the houses, they looked completely different then to the ones in his time. But after Merlin had readily explained how they were different and why, it kind of made sense, to have houses that reflected the modern era. Arthur also had asked about "this hard black stuff" that covered the ground, which Merlin had replied to saying that they were called roads and were quite similar to the dirt trails they had back in the day. He also had explained what cars were, since one had passed them by and Arthur was looking at it like it was some deranged animal.

"My house is the two-story white one, between those two grey ones" Merlin replied pointing to the one that had a small front garden. The garden contained a medium sized Angel fountain that was spurting into the small pond, the pond had some water lily's growing and they could hear a few frogs croaking as they walked by.

"It looks good, Merlin." Was all Arthur said as he and Merlin walked up the stone pathway to the front door.

Inside the house, Merlin was bombarded with another round of questions concerning all the things Arthur wasn't familiar with. It took roughly two hours to explain all the appliances to Arthur, such as; the television, radio, the lounges, the clock on the wall and everything in the kitchen. Which led to Merlin having to chase Arthur away from the stove, because he wanted to see what would happen if he turned it on and Merlin telling him if he turned it on, that it would combust and then they would be dead and the house would be gone too.

Both Merlin and Arthur were sitting next to each other comfortably on the lounge, when Merlin had an interesting idea.

"Say, Arthur. Do you want to hear about our history?" asked Merlin smiling.

"What do you mean, our history, we know it!" said Arthur confused.

"I know that, but the people who wrote about us, years and years after the time that Camelot disappeared, didn't. I think you will find it quite funny" Replied Merlin.


	5. Chapter four - Ancient History

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews my dear readers, I adore you! Now on to some pressing matters. I declare that I own nothing written in the book passages, however I do own the books they came from, so no copyright infringement intended. The books the passages came from are: Almanac of the Uncanny by Reader's Digest, Quest for the Past by Reader's Digest, Wizards and Witches from The Enchanted World series by Time-Life books and also Legends of Valour from The Enchanted World series. Okay then onto the story, Enjoy!

Chapter Four – Ancient History

"You know, there are quite a lot of books written about us" said Merlin as he led Arthur up the stairs.

"Really, but as you said, It's all hogwash" replied Arthur who followed Merlin close behind.

"I know I said that. But they got some of the things right. Like how you are the once and future king and one day you would return when you were needed, they got the dates mostly right and our names. However, that's all I'm telling you, I want to see how you react when I read to you what other people think is true" said Merlin as they arrived at a door. "Welcome to my Library, Arthur"

"You have enough books, Merlin?" teased Arthur as he followed Merlin into the room.

"It's all interesting, I have books on all things to do with what people call the supernatural, books on the world, novels like Harry Potter, Twilight, Lord of the Rings and no one would guess though that the people who wrote them mostly saw them in dreams before they put the idea on paper. You know, I wonder if they knew they were telling a story that was going to happen? But I'm not really sure if the stories are right, but there is an ancient castle somewhere in Scotland that does have a lot of magic surrounding it though." Merlin babbled "My most precious books are the ones that mention you though."

"Merlin, shut up" said Arthur who was looking around the room which contained shelves upon shelves of books, a writing desk in a corner and nice comfy lounge.

"Oh, sorry" said Merlin a little hurt, he looked at the ground.

"It's alright Merlin, you just keep babbling on, like you usually do or used to. It's nice, familiar" said Arthur. Merlin looked up and smiled at him.

"I'll go get those books" said Merlin heading toward a shelf. Arthur took a seat on the lounge waiting, when he looked up he saw Merlin coming back with four books. Merlin sat the books down between himself and Arthur on the lounge.

"Okay, the first book is called 'Almanac of the Uncanny'" announced Merlin as he and Arthur got comfortable.

**Passage from Almanac of the Uncanny by Reader's Digest, called Merlin's Prophecies, page 113.**

"Wait there is a passage about you and prophecies?" Asked Arthur.

"Yes, although I think some of it is complete horseshit" replied Merlin.

"Yeah, but they are mentioning your magic" stated Arthur.

"I don't think so, not really" replied Merlin "Some of the historians don't think of me as a sorcerer, but more of a bard or fortune-teller." Arthur only nodded and told Merlin to continue reading.

**Few medieval literary works have had such far reaching influence as The Prophecies of Merlin, which appeared around 1136 in Geoffrey of Monmouth's History of the Kings of Britain and later in his final work, The Life of Merlin. Based on material found in the….**

"Hold on a second, Geoffrey of Monmouth, isn't he the person who was always in our library? Keeping unwanted people out and always giving advice on various books to read?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, although he never knew about my magic and I think the book he wrote "History of the kings of Britain" was only found in 1136, so naturally they would think he was alive at that time". Replied Merlin.

**Some of the symbolism concerns events before or during Geoffrey of Monmouth's own time — such as references to White and Red Dragons **

"So, during these prophecies Merlin, did you see any white or red dragons?" asked Arthur.

"No, I didn't. The only times I really saw anything to do with the future was when I was in the Crystal Caves the first time, then it was that dying sorcerer who told of your doom the first time; he called it 'Arthur's Bane'. The last time was before the battle of Camlann when Morgana blocked my magic, and I saw the battle happening in the crystals and I told you when you were sleeping; a way for you to win." Replied Merlin.

"Wow, so they got it right that you saw the future, just not how you did it. You didn't come up with it on your own, you were shown." Said Arthur.

"I told you it was funny" Merlin said grinning. Arthur shook his head.

**(the invading Saxons and the Britons), the Boar of Cornwall (King Arthur), and the Lion's Whelps being transformed into fishes of the sea….**

Merlin couldn't keep reading, as Arthur was in a fit of laughter. Eventually he joined him because it was ridiculous.

"Transformed into fishes? Honestly?" Arthur laughed harder.

"I know and none of it happened like that" replied Merlin laughing.

"Okay onto the next book" said Arthur after they had finished the first.

"The second book is called "Legends of Valour""

**Passage – The Dream of King Arthur**

**In the bright young years of his reign, King Arthur once set out on a hunt, during which he stopped to rest beside a forest pool. As he slept, he dreamed of horrors. Images of dragons swam in his dream, of griffins and other terrible creatures slaughtering his people.**

"You always dreamed of something along those lines" Stated Merlin.

"How do you know that, Merlin?" asked Arthur.

"Sometimes, I watched over you. While you were sleeping." Replied Merlin.

"You watched me sleep?" asked Arthur looking at Merlin weirdly.

"I only did it when I felt that something wasn't right, to protect you." Answered Merlin.

**Worst of all was the Questing Beast, a ghastly serpent whose nostrils streamed noxious flame and whose voice was that of baying hounds. The creature drank from the clear water of the pool and vanished into shadow.**

**The King awoke much shaken. His dream was a stain spread across the hopes of his heart. And so it was, as Merlin the Enchanter advised him.**

"You know that parts funny, because I clearly remember fighting a Questing Beast, not dreaming about one." Said Arthur.

"I know, I remember you almost died" replied Merlin.

**The Questing Beast was more than a mere dream: It was the loathsome spawn of a princess who had attempted to seduce her own brother and, when he refused her, had had the man eaten alive by dogs. Her punishment was this offspring, which roamed the world eternally, a perverse thing formed by perverse wishes.**

**And Arthur saw it because of perversity. Before he learned his mother's name — for he was reared in secret, far from her**

"I was not reared in secret! Of course I never knew my mother, that's because she died giving birth to me!" growled Arthur**.**

Merlin sighed, he wasn't going to tell Arthur about him coming into being by the help of magic and of Uther's selfishness about having an heir and bargaining with the sorceress Nimeuh.

— **he had lain with his mother's daughter, his half sister, Queen Morgause of Orkney. Morgause bore him a son, who one day would be England's downfall.**

**Thus Merlin told the King, so that through the glories of his life, Arthur saw the shadow of the future. He himself had fathered the man who would destroy all he had made.**

"I can't believe that some Historian wrote about me fathering a child to Morgause, who by the way wasn't queen of anything and most definitely wasn't my sister that would be Morgana!" Arthur ranted "I mean let's get something straight here! 1) Morgause was the half sister of Morgana, 2) I never fathered any children, let alone Mordred! He wasn't even related to me! 3) I was the only child my mother had!"

"I know, but isn't it hilarious though. How they got the names right, but all the relationships wrong?" laughed Merlin trying to ease the tension.

"It is, however it doesn't stop me from feeling a little sick" replied Arthur with grimace.

"Well that's that done, onto the next book" said Merlin "It is called Quest for the Past"

**Passage – King Arthur and the Round Table**

**The legends of King Arthur and his gallant knights of the Round Table have enthralled and inspired the Christian world for more than 1,000 years. **

"That good" stated Arthur.

"Yes, you were quite memorable" said Merlin,

"Thank you, Merlin." Replied Arthur.

**To some, Arthur and his knights represented champions of civilization against banditry and barbarism, while to others they were defenders of the weak and helpless. In a sinful world, they were shining symbols of courage, faith, and endurance. **

"Well, I wasn't really aiming for that, more like a united front " said Arthur.

**The legends told in Thomas Malory's Morte d'Arthur (written in 1485, about 1,000 years after Arthur is supposed to have lived) even contain the belief that Arthur is not dead, but will return with his knights to resume the struggle to heal the hurts of the world as Rex Quondam Rexque Futures, the 'Once and Future King."**

"Well they got the 'Once and Future King part right" said Merlin smiling happily at Arthur which Arthur returned.

**A Round Table had been the centrepiece of Arthur's court. Like the round orb held by monarchs at their coronations, the Round Table symbolized power and glory spreading to the confines of the world. But it was much more than that. **

"It most certainly was, seated at the table meant we were brother's in arms, equals" said Arthur proudly.

**In real terms, it was a force for harmony and brotherhood. Around it, no knight could feel humiliated by being seated in a lowlier place than another. It was an antidote for jealousy, ambition, greed for higher precedence and power — those human faults which underlay the turmoil and wars of the Middle Ages. But Arthur decreed that the Knights of the Round Table must be the best: "knights which are of most prowess and worship."**

"I don't really remember making such a speech, but if I had I might have said something similar" said Arthur.

"Well, that's the third book done, ready for the fourth?" Asked Merlin "Then we can go down to the kitchen and I'll make us some dinner, okay?"

"Yeah, let's get the last book out of the way" replied Arthur.

"This book is called Wizards and Witches" said Merlin.

**Passage – A Blade for Britain's King**

**The time came early in Arthur's reign when Merlin told the King that his true sword awaited him. Together the British King and the Enchanter rode through forests and uplands until at last they came to a still mountain lake, where white swans cried softly through the mist.**

"It sounds a little different to the lake of Avalon" said Merlin "And I never took you anywhere to get that sword, I had it made for you, Arthur. Then I went and had it forged in the dragon's breath."

"It is still the best sword I have ever wielded, thank you" replied Arthur.

**At the verge of this lake floated a gilded boat.**

Merlin sighed he remembered the boat, it was the one he sent Arthur out on, to the isle after he died.

**Arthur and Merlin stepped into it and, drawn by invisible hands floated to the centre of the waters. There, a hand broke through the mist, holding up the sword Excalibur, sheathed in a jewelled scabbard.**

"At least they got the lady in the lake right, with the hand holding the sword" said Merlin sighing again, thinking of Freya.

**In silence, Arthur grasped the hilt. The sword would be his strength for it was magically empowered; no enemy could defeat the King as long as he carried it, and the scabbard was an enchanted talisman against injury.**

"Well we knew it was magical, thank you for enlightening me of our history, the way other people see it, even if it is misguided, Merlin. So what's for dinner?" asked Arthur.

"How about chicken and noodle soup?" asked Merlin.

"Sounds good, lead the way then Merlin" said Arthur.


	6. Chapter Five - The Reason You're Back

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, but I had my eighteenth birthday party a few days ago, so I was busy. Not to mention I had writer's block. Please Review and tell me what you think of the chapter. (All kinds of reviews are welcome, if you have any ideas that could inspire me to continue, please write it in a review for me to read. Thanks.) If anyone wants to know, I have put a Fan fiction trailer for this story on You tube, here is the link: watch?v=y3fB-uTUyco

Chapter Five – The reason you're back

After dinner, Merlin and Arthur were sitting in the living room, sprawled out on the lounge together, trying to figure out and identify the reason why Arthur had returned and why the time was now.

"I don't see any wars coming," said Merlin, fidgeting in his seat.

"Maybe, let's say hypothetically, that it is not something that we could see coming?" Arthur replies thoughtfully.

"What, you mean like a magic war?" asks Merlin looking at Arthur curious.

"Well, it would make sense. I mean, in today's society you see wars forming and coming literally. Either because some idiot went out of their way to kill someone, like how world war one started." Replied Arthur.

Merlin stared at Arthur, where had he learned that? He hadn't even mentioned world war one.

"Don't look at me like that, I watched something on that black box you call a television. They said it was a documentary on wars. They even mentioned world war two, they said that one started because of a racist maniac and that his name was Hitler" said Arthur "However, personally I think he started it because he hated his own name, I mean who names their child Adolf Hitler? Obviously you name them that if you want them to be teased."

"Arthur, we are getting off track here," states Merlin.

"Oh, well as I was saying before I lost track. You see wars coming, it's either because of politics, prejudices, someone dies, misinterpretations or something. But tell me, would those with magic, need a reason?" asked Arthur glancing at Merlin.

"Well there are a lot of reasons I suppose, if they wanted to start a war. They could have, they have had had centuries to do so, why start one now?" asked Merlin in return.

"I suppose you right, well we will think more about this tomorrow. It's been a long day." Arthur Replies yawning tiredly "Merlin do you have a bedroom I could sleep in?"

"Oh…About that. I wasn't really expecting you to turn up in awhile, I only have one double sized bed." Replies Merlin.

"And that means…" said Arthur looking at Merlin with a 'What-are-you-going-on-about?' look.

"It means we have to share a bed, because I refuse to sleep on my own lounge" replied Merlin grinning at Arthur.


End file.
